Just sleep
by Litebulbs
Summary: the group is tired, but none are more tired than Inuyasha, who hasnt slept in over a week, and is having touble doing so now. Somethings bothering him and he wont tell, and now Kagome wants to help. [inukag, i have no idea when i can update]


I felt it was about time that I wrote something.

So here is something. It's a one-shot. I might add chapters. Doubtful, though.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

Chapter One

./\\\\\\\\\\\

That day had been particularly rough for the group, even Shippou was tired. They had fought a particularly nasty demon with three shards embedded into its leg, forearm, and, oddly enough, its big toe. It had reminded Kagome of the three-headed serpent told about in most greek tales.

Everytime Sango hacked a head off, two would grow in its place. When Kagome shot a purifying arrow, efficiently eliminating all heads, double the amount it had had before would sprout from the stub of its neck.

It was quite a grotesque sight, really.

Kagome finally pointed out where the three shards where and Inuyasha set off after them, whilst Sango and Miroku retreated to Kagome's side.

Inuyasha managed to get two of the shards with minimal injury (just a hole through the stomach, no biggie…) and destroy the beast with a final 'wind scar'.

Now they were all on the road with Kagome on Inuyasha's back, lightly dozing and Sango with Miroku on a transformed Kirara. Shippou retired to the monks shoulder after being told to "Fuck off", by the temperamental hanyou.

Sango looked at the red-clad form of said hanyou. "Miroku, do you think he's okay? I mean, with that wound and all…"

Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. "We will see once we reach the next village. It isn't far from here and we can tend to our wounds there."

Sango nodded and stared ahead, the wind whipping at her bangs. She felt Miroku's hand start to creep lower… "HENTAI". Smack.

On the right side of the pair, Inuyasha yelled over the wind, "Keep it down, wench. Kagome's sleeping." Miroku shot the half-breed a look for referring to Sango like that. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, muttering something about wayward monks.

./\\\\\\\\\

They reached the village just past nightfall, drenched from the downpour of rain. Kagome and Sango both sat on Kirara, holding Inuyasha's spread-out haori above their heads and the giant cat-demons to keep them at least somewhat dry.

Miroku and Inuyasha walked a small ways ahead of them, the monk holding the umbrella that Kagome lent him. She and Sango had a good laugh behind the two male's backs about how silly he looked, holding the pink thing.

Inuyasha walked next to the monk, his head down against the rain. Truth be told? He was exhausted. This would be nearly his eighth night without any sleep at all, as they had been in wild demon territory and he could sense them all through the nights they camped outside. They were just close enough to alert him of their presence and be a threat if he left his guard down, but not close enough to attack.

He knew Kagome would have sat him into oblivion if he attacked, with seemingly no reason for the demons hadn't been bothering them. But they had been there, and had kept him on alert. Thus causing him to not sleep for the seven nights in that territory, and this being the beginning of the eighth.

Kagome gazed at Inuyasha's back, wondering if the dog-demon would catch cold from being the only one in their group not protected from the harsh wind and rain.

Admittedly, she was worried. That hole in his haori was pretty big, so that meant that the wound in his stomach must be the same size.

Sango noticed Kagome's stare and followed it. Once she saw what the young miko was looking at, she patted her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure he's fine, Kagome. When we find an inn we will treat his wounds."

Kagome smiled at her female companion, grateful that she was there with her.

They found an inn, but the keeper took one look around, his eyes landed on Inuyasha, and he promptly announced them full for the night.

They all knew he was lying.

The group came to another inn and this time the keeper took one look at their haggled appearance and narrowed his eyes. "What business have you here?"

Miroku stepped forward. "Our humblest apologies, kind sir, for disturbing you so late at night. You see, we are travelers and have been traveling for quite a few days and are just looking for a place for the night. We have nothing to repay your kindness with, however. But in exchange for your services, I will rid this place of the evil presence I see lurking above its roof."

The inn keeper's eyes widened. "You mean… a demon lurks here?"

Miroku nodded solemnly. "I will rid this place of it if you provide us with food, drink, medical supplies and a room for just this one night, kind sir."

Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes while Kagome and Sango traded glances. "Evil presence my ass…" Inuyasha muttered.

The inn keeper gladly agreed, "But just for the night!" and led the group to a room.

The room itself was rather small, with one large futon and a lit fireplace across from it. There was a rug on the cold, hard floor and a table in the corner, with food enough for maybe four people, though barely that.

Inuyasha dully noted the size of the room and fidgeted once the door was closed. Sango sat on a cushion around the table, Miroku joining her. Kagome soon followed and they began examining the food.

Inuyasha still stood near the door, arms folded into the sleeves of his haori. "I still don't see why we couldn't have stayed outside. Or gone on to Kaede's." He eyed the stone walls.

Honestly, Inuyasha thought the room to be too small for all of its occupants and felt nervous and enclosed. Not to mention fatigued and the wound in his stomach was beginning to ache slightly.

Kagome looked up from her place at the table. "Inuyasha, it's raining outside and its so cold out there, too! Its all warm in here. Plus it will be good to sleep in a proper bed for once. Now come on, the foods already pretty cold…"

Inuyasha hesitated before grumbling and moving to the cushion between Kagome and Miroku. He sank onto it and let out a sigh, briefly closing his eyes. He snapped them open after two seconds though, and looked around to make sure no one had noticed. They hadn't.

Sango frowned. "There's not enough food for all of us…"

Inuyasha looked around and agreed. He looked to Shippou, who was eyeing the plate in front of the half demon. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pushed it to him, roughly saying he wasn't hungry and that Shippou and Kirara could have it.

Kagome eyed him out of the corner of her eye. _Its not like him to give up food. And he isn't complaining as much as he normally would. _She looked across the table to Sango and Miroku, who seemed to have noticed this as well.

Miroku was the one who bravely spoke up. "Inuyasha, are you well?"

The said companion turned his golden eyes to Miroku, who stared blankly back.

"I'm fine, monk."

"Well then why wont you eat?"

Inuyasha glanced at the young kitsune who had already eaten his whole plate and had retired to the foot of the large futon, lightly dozing.

"M'not hungry." He didn't mention he was slightly nauseous and that his stomach was becoming more than a dull ache.

Miroku continued to stare at him before standing, his portion of the meal having already been consumed. Inuyasha blinked. _When did they all eat so quickly?_

"I'm going to ask the inn keeper where we can get more supplies, and to get rid of that 'demon' I sensed."

They all knew he hadn't sensed a demon. Sango spoke up, "I'm going with him to help carry the supplies and make sure he doesn't do anything…" she looked at him. "… Miroku-ish…"

"Why my dear Sango, I'm crushed."

"Get over it and get moving." She turned back to Kagome and Inuyasha, who she did not fail to notice looking a bit pale. "We'll be back by early morning. Don't wait up for us, bye!" and she was out the door.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in an awkward silence, Kagome picking at the food left on her plate. She turned to Inuyasha. "Um. Do you want the rest…?"

"No." He looked down at the table, putting a clawed hand to the wound in his stomach, hopefully unnoticed by his female companion. Damn it was really starting to hurt.

Kagome noticed and watched his face worriedly. He looked awful pale and his eyes became slightly unfocused as he leaned back against the wall behind him, staring at the wall less than eight feet in front of him and across the painfully small room.

Kagome remembered, with a jolt, that the hanyou did not like enclosed spaces. She also looked down to his stomach, where his hand still was, and recalled the wound there.

"Inuyasha…?"

He snapped his tired eyes to her face and fixed a glare on her. "What."

She nibbled her bottom lip and looked back at the hand covering the wound on his stomach through his haori. "I think I should take a look at that."

He turned his eyes away. "Well I don't think you need to. Its fine, wench."

She narrowed her eyes. "No, it is _not_ fine. Your in pain! Let me look at it."

"No." he clenched the folds in the fabric of his haori tighter, fighting back another wave of nausea and pain. Damn it was really starting to hurt now…

Kagome sidled up next to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…"

He opened his eyes and turned his face to her. Kagome was giving him her best puppy-pout face and gave a silent whoop of victory when Inuyasha sighed. Who knew he was a sucker for the puppy-eyes?

"Fine, wench."

She stood up and held out her hand. He ignored the fragile appendage and got up on his own, wincing as a fresh jab went through his abdomen. Kagome noticed and grabbed her backpack, sitting down next to the softly padded rug in the middle of the room and patting it in front of her.

"What?" he snapped.

"Well, come over here. Sit in front of me."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes but did as he was told, flopping down more heavily than he intended on floor in front of her, crossing his legs Indian-style with his back to the young miko. So tired… this rug felt really soft… slightly cushiony but not too much…

He wanted more than anything to just lay down on it. Man, the past eight, completely sleepless nights where really catching up to him.

Kagome, meanwhile, stared at Inuyasha's broad-shouldered back and cascading mane of silver hair. Getting to business, she stood on her knees and came around to the front side of the hanyou, who stared at her with his piercing golden eyes. "What now?"

"You need to take off your shirt." Noticing the look on his face and the opening of his mouth to reply, she hastily added, "So I can treat your wound. Come on, Inuyasha, don't make me say 'it'".

His abdomen was already killing him as it was, and he really didn't feel like having his whole, aching body smashed into the hard floor (even if he was sitting on a rather comfortable rug), so he tugged open his haori and slid out of it and his undershirt.

Kagome fiercely reminded herself not to stare at his broad, smooth, very nice chest. Or those long, corded, strong arms…

Hurriedly she averted her eyes to her bag and yanked it open, pulling out some disinfectant, gauze, and bandages. She poured some of the chemical onto the gauze and began cleaning the wound, blushing madly. Sure, there was a nicely sized hole in his abdomen, but that didn't mean she couldn't still tell that it was rather nicely defined.

She busied herself with her task, moving to his back to get that side as well. When she was done with the disinfecting, she quickly wrapped the bandages around his midsection, quite snugly, before leaning back to observe her work. She congratulated herself with a job well done as she pushed the bloodied leftover rags into a corner before coming back to kneel in front of Inuyasha, at eye level with him.

His eyes were closed, though, and he really felt like just leaning back and sleeping… that fire felt so warm on his sore muscles… and his stomach was starting to hurt less…

Man, he really needed some sleep. A whole week without it made him exhausted.

Kagome sat and stared at Inuyasha until he opened his eyes, the golden orbs focusing on her after a brief pause. She noticed how tired he looked.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?"

He stared at her. "Nothings wrong, wench." So tired.

Kagome wasn't going to give up that easily. She scooted closer to him until barely a foot was separating their knees from touching. "Yes there is. Something's wrong. You look really tired."

He still stared at her blankly and she began to fidget. "I have a gaping hole in my stomach, what do you think is wrong?" Maybe he should tell her that he hasn't slept in over a week and would really like to lie down… But he wasn't going to do that. That would be showing weakness, and he would _not_ do that.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha… this is just a wild guess here… but have you been sleeping?"

"What?"

Kagome fidgeted slightly. "Well, sometimes id wake up every once in a while in the middle of the night, and everytime I did… well… you were wide awake and staring into the… um… forest…" Oh please don't get mad. Wait. Why would he get mad? There was no reason to be mad at her.

Inuyasha sighed inaudibly. "Yeah. I haven't been sleeping well."

"Kagome turned her eyes to his. "How well is not well?"

"Um… not sleeping at all…?" It was his turn to fidget under her gaze. Her suddenly very piercing glaring gaze…

"For how long? And you didn't tell us, or me? Why weren't you? You baka!"

Inuyasha felt himself getting agitated at her reaction. "Gods woman, it was only eight days and it was because there where demons in the area that could have been a threat if they decided to attack!" He rose onto his knees, finding he lacked the strength to stand to his full height and storm from the tiny room. Great, now his head was hurting…

Kagome rose to the challenge and lifted herself to her knees, too. "Well you baka, you could have told one of use and we would have taken shifts watching over the group! I know you're an almighty hanyou and everything, but even you need at least a few hours of sleep a night! And here you've gone EIGHT DAYS?"

He opened his mouth to argue before realizing she was right and clamping it shut instead. He fell back into a Indian-style sitting position, hunching his shoulders forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"Keh."

Kagome fumed and stood up. "I'm going to get a pitcher of water and some glasses, you need your fluids." She left the room before Inuyasha could protest, returning five minutes later with a pitcher, three glasses, and a low but wide basin.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and sat behind him, setting the basin at the base of his back and pouring water into two of the cups. She reached around his broad shoulder to hand him one of the glasses, which he took without a word. She sipped from the other one and set to work.

Inuyasha wondered what Kagome was doing but didn't question it, instead opting to sip at the cold water and letting it trickle down his throat.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt cold water trilling down his scalp and through his hair, some of it getting on his back. What the hell was Kagome _doing_?

What Kagome was doing, was washing out Inuyasha's hair and letting the water travel through his mane before trickling into the empty basin. It had been clumped with bits of dirt, rainwater and his own blood. She also partially wanted an excuse just to touch the silky strands…

Inuyasha realized what she was doing and allowed her to continue with her menstruations. It felt good, to have the cold water trickling down his back…

He sipped at the glass of it that she had handed him, careful not to scratch the surface with his claws.

Kagome worked her hands through the silky silver strands, working out the tangles and grime. She rinsed his hair and did it again, until his hair was so smooth and soft that she could just run her fingers through it top to bottom, as if dragging her hands through water.

She continued to do so, even after his hair was completely clean and silvery-white that it almost glowed in the firelight from behind them.

Kagome sat up on her knees to better reach the top of his head, digging her fingers through the thick silvery mass to his scalp and dragging her fingers down, all the way to the tips. She did this a couple times before just massaging his scalp.

Inuyasha, however, was in complete bliss. It just felt so damn… well… good. He felt his eyelids grow heavy, as they slid down to cover his eyes. He felt his head start to tilt forward until a sweet voice snapped him out of it.

"Inuyasha? You awake in there?"

He jerked his head up and snapped his eyes open. "What?"

Kagome smiled. She knew he was tired. "Do you want to lay down? You must be exhausted."

Inuyasha shook his head and snapped, sourly, "I'm not tired at all, bitch."

Kagome huffed and yelled "SIT!"

Inuyasha went face first into the hard floor, the soft rug not helping to cushion him at all. The headache that had just started to subside jerked to life and became even worse than before.

Once the spell lifted up, Inuyasha only grunted and rolled onto his back, slightly closer to the fire. Great, now his head was killing him and his abdomen was starting to ache, too. Not to mention it felt a whole lot colder than before… He felt goose bumps rise on his arms and he had to suppress a shiver.

He put one arm behind his head and rested the other hand on his stomach, bending one knee so his foot rested on the ground, with his other leg still stretched out.

Kagome, having had her back turned to him, turned around at the sound of his grunt and moving around. She stared at his new position before looking at his slightly unfocused eyes and saw the fatigue in them.

"Um.. Inuyasha?"

He grunted in response and turned his head in her direction, eyes focusing on her with a crease of his brow and a frown. "What, wench?" he growled. But behind his slightly slurred words was something close to exhaustion.

"Are you… Are you okay?"

He merely grunted again and closed his eyes. "Yeah. M'just gonna… get some... sleep…."

Inuyasha's head lolled to the side as he let out a long exhale. The hand on his stomach absently rubbed at the bandages there before becoming immobile once more.

Kagome bit her lip. She had never seen this side of the temperamental hanyou before. _He must be pretty tired… well, come one, it _was_ a whole week of absolutely no sleep…_

She looked at his prone form and smiled softly, realizing that he trusted her so much as to fall asleep in her presence.

Still smiling, Kagome went back to the futon and sat on the end of it, absently stroking Shippou's tail as he slumbered, still staring at the exhausted hanyou on the smooth rug, his figure warmed by the fire barely two feet to his left.

That peaceful moment was shattered, however, by Sango and Miroku coming through the door not moments later, their arms laden with supplies.

"Kagome, we got all the supplies and even got some candy for Shippou. Where should we put them?"

Kagome, having not expected them back so soon, smiled and pointed to the table, which she had cleaned off not too long ago. Looking at Inuyasha, she noticed that he had sat up and was rubbing his head while slipping his undershirt back on but not bothering with his haori.

Damn, she had wanted him to get a full night of sleep, not barely three minutes!

Sango and Miroku remained oblivious as they packed the newly-bought supplies away and the joined Kagome on the futon. They noticed that Inuyasha was up too, though now he just looked pale, pissed and tired as he sat on the rug, his back to the fire, shoulders slumped as he rested his elbows on his knees.

Sango decided to inquire about the sleeping arrangements. "There's only one futon, and maybe two people could sleep on it."

Miroku stood and said he would do just fine on Kagome's sleeping bag, lying next to the bed so that she and Sango could share it with Shippou. Inuyasha said he was fine at the foot of the bed, on the rug.

"'Sides, I'm not that tired. You all sleep, don't need anyone fainting tomorrow… weak humans…" Hell, he wasn't tired at all. He was completely exhausted, now that he had been woken up after barely three minutes sleep, and not to mention that his head had really started to throb.

So everyone got ready for bed, Kagome and Sango sharing the futon (no sick minds here, people.) with Miroku against the wall on Sango's side, bundled up in Kagome's purple sleeping bag. Inuyasha made himself comfortable against the side of the fireplace so the fire still warmed him. It seemed like it was getting colder…

After thirty minutes, the only two members still awake where Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome had slept most of the day on Inuyasha's back (except for at the part with the strange multi-headed demon), so she was feeling particularly energetic.

She lifted her head to look at Inuyasha, who was still slumped against the side of the fireplace, face turned towards the fire and his eyes half-lidded as he started to nod off. When his chin hit his chest he jerked up, snapping his eyes open.

Then it happened again; his chin hit his chest. Though this time he stayed like that.

Kagome, assuming it was safe, eased off the futon so as not to disturb Sango, and tiptoed over to where Inuyasha was, kneeling in front of him. Half his face was shadowed by his bangs and the only acknowledgement that she was there was a flick of an ear.

Kagome gently touched his shoulder, pressing lightly. Inuyasha's head jerked up and he tried to move his arms but found himself too tired to do so. He snapped his tired eyes on Kagome's face and stared at her. "What?"

She blushed slightly and mumbled something Inuyasha couldn't hear. "What?"

"That position… looks uncomfortable… do you want to lie down?"

Inuyasha stared at her. That certainly hadn't been what he was expecting. Well, he actually hadn't been expecting anything, really, and hadn't even realized that he had nodded off. Though he understood that the position really _had_ been uncomfortable, judging by the slight crick in his neck.

He briefly closed his eyes against the pounding in his head. Kagome took that as a yes and gently tugged his arm so he would move towards the soft rug. He didn't say anything, only willed his lethargic limbs to comply with his movements.

Once at the rug, Kagome got behind Inuyasha and eased his back onto the rug, her hands braced against his back for support. He didn't object, only grunted.

Once settled, he resumed the position he had been in earlier, one leg bent at the knee and the other stretched out completely. He scratched his chest absently and allowed his eyes to close. He felt someone lifting up his head and knew it was Kagome from the scent of lilacs and vanilla. She slid something under his head for support, and his lethargic mind numbly comprehended it as his folded haori, acting as a pillow.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha's face, creased into a scowl. "Inuyasha?"

Grunt.

"Are you alright?"

Grunt. She started to feel slightly agitated. "Inuyasha…"

"Mm?"

"Do you … uh… need anything?"

He briefly shook his head, one ear swiveling to listen to something only he could hear. He was so tired.. so sleepy… so why could he drift off to sleep?

Kagome seemed to realize that he was having trouble getting back to sleep, so she moved to his head and began giving him another scalp massage, watching in mild fascination as the creases worked out of his face until his eyes where little more than halfway open and unfocused.

She slowly worked her fingers closer to the furry appendages adorning his head and began to scratch at the bases. His eyes slid closed even further. Oh how good that felt, her dainty, smooth hands on his ears, her scent surrounding him and with the rain pitter-pattering on the hay roof of the inn. The dull ache in his head began to recede some.

Kagome continued with her menstruations and her small fingers traveled up his ears, massaging the whole thing. They were so soft! _Looks like I'm doing my job_, she though with a smile, as Inuyasha's eyes became completely hidden behind heavy lids and she felt his tense muscled relax as his head lolled to the side. He let out a long exhale, and moments later was dead to the world.

Kagome still continued with the ear-rubbing, until both ears drooped, motionless, in contentment. She gently removed Inuyasha's silvery head from her lap, being sure to not wake him up. Once she sat back, she watched as he grunted a bit and moved the arm that didn't rest on his stomach, to behind his head, his eyes blearily opening halfway to focus on Kagome.

He frowned, just slightly, his body and face still lax. "What're you doing up?" He sounded so tired, his words slurring together slightly.

Kagome had to smile at how relaxed he looked. "Nothing, just getting a drink."

He mumbled something. "Mm.. y'shouldn't stay up too late…" His eyes slid closed again and he inhaled heavily, letting it out in a long sigh before his lethargic mind took over and he slumbered peacefully again. Kagome smiled, still.

She leaned stood and grabbed up his haori, spreading it out over the peacefully slumbering hanyou. "Good night, Inuyasha," she whispered.

He shifted a bit, his head lazily rolling to the side, mumbling a tired "G'night… 'Gome…"

Kagome retreated to the futon where Sango still lay, allowing herself to fall asleep as well.

Sango peeked open one eye, to make sure Kagome was sleeping, then turned over to stare at Miroku, who was also awake. Both smiled at eachother, having witnessed the whole thing.

./\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next day, the group continued on their way back to Kaede's village, Kagome on Inuyasha's back and Sago and Miroku on Kirara's. Everyone felt particularly well-rested and slightly energetic.

Kagome absently toyed with the strands of silky hair that flew around her as she lay her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Well I learned something last night, she thought to herself. If he wont sleep, give him an ear rub and a massage and he's playdough in your hands.

She giggled and Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at her, scowling. "What, wench?"

Kagome smiled brightly. "Oh nothing, Inuyasha." He grunted and turned back around, picking up his speed. Kagome continued smiling, resting her head on the hanyou's shoulder, her cheek next to his. She felt the heat coming off his cheek from his flush, but didn't care or remove her own cheek.

And he didn't ask her to.

/\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\

Sappy? Stupid? Boring? What do you think?

Please review, I need some opinions!


End file.
